User blog:DryYoshi/A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse - Part 5: The Poem in the Hotel
And here it finally is, a new part/issue of ATGA. It's a little on the short side but it had to be done. Next one will probably be extra long then :) The wait was worth it though, cause I've now worked some recent chat-events into the story. Credit goes to Alica for helping me with one line. A little re-cap on A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse: I thought the end of the world was coming, we went to an Evanescence concert. Meteors destroyed the concert hall and our houses. Our parents were dead so we had to look for shelter. Along the way we met new friends. On the last chapter: We heard on the news that a zombie outbreak had started. We met Erin, Jaff's 'friend'. Not much later, the manager of our apartment turned into a zombie. Alice got us a new apartment. To get there though, we had to split into two teams. We met Hammer, who could drive one of the teams to the apartment. Our team had to walk. Which is when we had to fight the zombies... Chapter 5 Team Green “NO! ERIN!” Alice shouts. “Don't just stand there! Help me, dammit!” Jaff starts swinging at the zombies that grabbed Erin. Blood's gushing everywhere. Limbs are flying all over the place. “There, that took care of them.” Jaff gets ready for some fourth wall breaking. “You probably thought Erin was going to die, didn't you? Haha, well, don't ever believe the guy who writes this story.” Then suddenly, Nina starts screaming. “Oh my god, what the hell is that?!” “Oh, that's a Jockey. He's pretty lame. He just jumps on your face and makes you walk all over the place. Doesn't really do anything other than that. The Jockey jumps on my face. I start walking around like an idiot, blinded by it. “See, what did I tell you?” “GODDAMMIT JUST HELP ME GET THIS THING OFF ME!” “Fiiine. Hey, whaddayaknow, I found a gun.” “What?! No! What are you gonna do with that? You're not going to SHOOT that thing off me, are you?” “That's exactly what I AM going to do.” Jaff shoots at the Jockey's back. It drops to the ground. Jaff starts hitting it with his plank. “Die, you worthless zombie that can't really hurt anyone!” He keeps hitting the Jockey till it's head falls off. “Well that took care of that.” “But we still got more zombies to kill.” Pope found something. “Look, I found another gun!” “Awesome! Give it to me.” “No way, Erin. I was stupid to make you and Jaff carry the weapons with you earlier. This one's all mine.” Jaff, Erin and Pope continue killing zombies as we keep following them. Team Red “That was one hell of a scare back there.” “You can say that again.” “That was one he--” “I didn't mean it literally!” “Well, excuse me, princess!” “Viccie! Chop! Will you please shut up, I'm trying to drive over here!” “Sorry, Hammer.” “Well, Chop started.” “Viccie! Stop it.” “You're not my mom.” “No, but I am your driver and if you don't shut up I'll pull over, or worse, I'll get distracted and drive into a tree or a giant zombie or something! Would you like that, huh?!” “No...” “Good. Now shush. And by the way, this Lazy Town shirt ain't helping.” Hammer throws the shirt out of the window. “Good riddance.” Then Hammer suddenly stops. Holly asks her why. “Hey, why did you stop?” “Just look.” “HolyCrapAStreetFullOfZombies.” “That would make a great movie title!” “Well Chop, this is not a movie. This is real. These are real zombies.” “These aren't special infected like the manager was, though. Just run them over.” “Are you sure that will work?” “Oh yeah, absolutely.” Hammer starts hitting the gas as hard as she can. As she runs the zombies over, the car starts turning into a big mess of blood and flesh. “Hammer! Stop!” “Why?” “Cause there's a freaking wall right in front of us!” “Oh, crap!” With all the power Hammer has, she hits the brake - but it is too late. With an insane speed, the car crashes into the brick wall... Team Green “It seems that was the last of them.” “Good. We can finally make use of this hotel. See if you can find any supplies.” Tariba starts looking around the place. “Wow, this place is huge!” The lobby is a gigantic hall, that looks like it was built in Romanian times. Not counting the one with the lobby, the hotel has ten floors, each with ten rooms. To sleep here, we would only need the first floor. Alice noticed something odd. “So there are ten floors which all have ten rooms each? Doesn't that seem kind of weird?” “Just seems like smart thinking to me.” Daisila replied. A shout sounded from the middle of the hall. As I came closer to the sound, I saw it was Erin, holding a note. “Guys, I found a note!” he shouted again. Everyone comes running up to him. “What does it say?” Erin starts reading the note. “As you may notice, there's ten floors And each of them have ten doors If you don't follow these instructions well, There's a big chance you will end up in hell Find a special object hidden in each room Or else you will meet eternal doom Good luck on your quest I wish you all the best.” As Erin finished reading the note, everyone stared at him in silence. After a long time of silence, Tariba spoke. “So all we have to do is go through all the rooms, find some object in every room and then... do something with those objects? Sounds simple enough.” Daisila looked a bit troubled. “I'm pretty sure it's not that simple. There must be some kind of catch.” Erin nodded in agreement. “I thought you might want to know, that at the bottom of this note are the initials 'MB'”. “I wonder what that could stand for.” Jaff said. Alice stepped forward. But then it was as if time had slowed down. I see Alice's lips moving, but I hear nothing. Teams are being formed. Erin, Tariba and Jaff are Team A. Before Team B gets formed, everything around me goes black and I hear a voice inside my head. “Caroline, I have a very important message for you.” it says. “You shall now make your name known to your friends. I honestly have no idea how they've even been calling you or anything if they don't have your name. But make it known. If you don't, it could be a huge risk.” The voice and darkness goes away. “You guys!” I blurted out. Everyone stopped and stared. “There's something very important I have to tell you guys. I've found out that my real name is, in fact... Caroline. So if you guys will please call me by this name, that would be great.” Alice starts speaking. “Well okay, Caroline. You can join Team C. Me and Pope.” I see that Team B is just Daisila and Nina. Team A started shouting. “We are....” they did a dramatic pause, “THE SPY TEAM!” “Though we're not really spying on anything here.” Tariba said. And so the teams were made and we set out to search the rooms... ~ End of Part 5: The Poem in the Hotel~ Category:Blog posts